


Endearment

by SimpleLoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Ignis is 18 and Gladio is 19, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, maybe there's a little plot but this is mostly just gladnis fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: “Gods, I waited all day for this. I’ve never begged for time to go faster.”“I could barely fathom discussions. My mind thought only of you.”“Well, it’s all over. Our duties are done, and now, it’s time to relax. Right?”"Right."~Ignis and Gladio enjoy their date night.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	Endearment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Railyard_Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Railyard_Ghosts/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! This is my Gladnis Secret Santa Exchange fic for GoodMorningMisterFear, who requested Gladnis fluff. Hope this satisfies your fluffy needs!

Ignis exited the meeting room and closed the door behind him. After looking left and right to confirm no one was around, he sighed and sagged his shoulders, dropping his head. 

Back-to-back-to-back-to-back meetings… Never a fun time. 

But now all was complete, and he could enjoy his Friday evening. He straightened up, adjusted the files in his arms, and headed towards his office. It started off as a quiet, leisurely walk, until- 

“Hey, Iggy!” 

Ignis looked behind, seeing Gladio jog up to him. Gladio was… actually well-dressed at the moment. Instead of sporting his typical Crownsguard sweats, he wore a clean pair of black slacks and a tight, amber button-down shirt, which nicely accented his eyes (and his chest). 

Feeling heat at his cheeks, Ignis turned forward again as Gladio caught up beside him. “Greetings, Gladiolus. I trust you had a pleasant day?” 

“Well, if you can call hours of constant drilling and being yelled at by the Marshal pleasant…” 

Ignis hummed. “Work at the Citadel never ceases to overtax.” He side-eyed Gladio. “I’m surprised, you look quite dapper today.” 

“Well…” Gladio gave a lop-sided grin. “I have special plans after work.” 

A smile tugged at Ignis’s lips. “I see.” 

“And you? Any special plans?” 

Ignis chuckled a little. “As per _someone’s_ recommendation, I plan to take it easy.” 

Gladio bumped shoulders with him, and Ignis’s smile grew. They continued walking until they reached his office. Ignis opened the door, leaving it ajar as he went to the front of his desk. “Oh, Gladiolus?” He set the files on the desk. “Would you mind taking care of the door?” 

Ignis listened as the door shut and locked, and his smile blossomed into a beautiful beam across his lips. He spun around to see Gladio race up to him, arms wide. Those strong arms wrapped around Ignis’s hips and lifted him up. Laughing, Ignis cupped Gladio’s face and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. Which was returned with fervent delight. 

“Gods, I waited all day for this,” Gladio gasped between kisses. “I’ve never begged for time to go faster.” 

“I could barely fathom discussions. My mind thought only of you.” Ignis gave one more peck then rested his forehead on Gladio’s. He gazed deep into amber eyes, filled with adoration and tenderness. 

Hard to believe the mere months ago, Ignis was hopelessly pining, drowned in disbelief that someone as handsome and loving as Gladio could ever fall for him. But on the eve of Ignis’s eighteen birthday with one nervous confession, mutual feelings were uncovered. And now, here Ignis was, warm and secure in Gladio’s embrace. 

Gladio set Ignis down carefully and gently grasped his hands. “Well, it’s all over. Our duties are done, and now, it’s time to relax.” He leaned in. “Right?” 

Ignis smiled again. “Right.” 

That earned Ignis knuckle kisses on both hands. 

~ 

Given their royal duties and potential conflict of interest, Ignis and Gladio had to keep their relationship a secret. This often led to missed opportunities for dates and time spent together. (Though it did offer some sneaky endeavors in closets between meetings). However, tonight, there was a special “drive-in” cinema, playing an old family film. A chance to watch a movie out of their homes while still maintaining privacy on an evening where they had no royal duties… It was meant to be. (“Just like us. Right, Iggy?” “Gladio, don’t say such mushy things!”) 

After parking the car near the back, they settled in the backseat, Ignis pressed against Gladio’s side and Gladio with one arm around Ignis. In Ignis’s lap, there was a container of expertly pressed sushi rolls. Ignis took one and held it up to Gladio. 

“Ready to taste test?” 

“Always.” 

Gladio opened his mouth, and Ignis fed him. Gladio chewed and swallowed, moaning all the while. 

Ignis snuggled his head against Gladio’s shoulder. “I trust you like it?” 

“I LOVE it. Just like everything else you make.” Gladio kissed his temple and took a sushi roll himself. “Don’t forget to eat, too, gorgeous.” 

Ignis let Gladio feed him, feeling the heat at his cheeks again. “Now, shush. The movie’s starting,” he said, tapping Gladio’s arm and pointing to the screen. 

Gladio chuckled, bringing Ignis closer to him. “Didn’t expect you’d be so into dragons.” 

“It’s a fantastic film, Gladio!” Ignis defended, furrowing his eyebrows. “The animation and story are top notch!” 

“Hey, hey.” Gladio rubbed Ignis’s arm, kissing his temple again. “Not doubting you at all. Just…” He grinned that lop-sided smile. “I’m happy to see you excited and passionate about things.” 

Ignis’s cheeks got hotter. He quickly looked back at the screen. “Well.. g-good! Let’s enjoy.” 

A kiss on top of Ignis’s head. “Of course, babe.” 

~ 

Gladio was feeling antsy. After the movie, they decided to go to Ignis’s apartment for the night. But that meant that after they parked the car, they had to walk to the apartment without holding hands or any sort of physical affection. So the moment they entered and shuffled out of their shoes, Gladio adjusted his duffel bag, which hung from his shoulder, and picked up Ignis bridal-style. 

“Gladiolus!” Ignis threw his arms around Gladio’s neck. “What are you doing?” 

Gladio nuzzled his cheek against Ignis’s head. “I missed the cuddling.” 

“We were cuddling for nearly 2 hours.” 

Gladio winked. “I could always do with more. Besides, this is about you relaxing, right?” 

“But what about you?” Ignis asked, resting against Gladio’s shoulder and looking with concerned eyes. 

Another lop-sided grin. “I’m always relaxed when I have you in my arms, babe.” 

At that, Ignis instantly hid his face in Gladio’s neck. Gladio laughed and took them to the bedroom, where he set Ignis onto his bed. 

“So, you gonna change out of those nice dress clothes?” 

“Yes, just as we planned.” Ignis nodded. “And you…” 

“Have my sweats in my bag. Also…” Gladio pulled out his hoodie, which Ignis immediately grabbed. “And tea?” 

“Chamomile, please. There’s also cookies I baked, waiting on the counter.” 

“I’ll set it all up.” 

Gladio gave a kiss to his forehead and left for the kitchen. He prepared the tea and the cookies, taking time to change while the water boiled. And just as he finished setting the tea bags, Ignis came walking in: no glasses, swamped in Gladio’s hoodie, and with black, mid-thigh length shorts underneath. Gladio approached, looking Ignis up and down, and took his hands. 

“Is something amiss?” Ignis questioned, cocking his head to the side. 

“Nope, you’re as gorgeous as ever.” Gladio kissed his forehead, and he could feel Ignis tremble from stifled giggles. He gave one tea mug to Ignis and grabbed the other mug along with the plate of cookies. “To the couch?” 

“To the couch.” 

They put down their mugs and cookies on the coffee table, and Ignis grabbed the couch blanket. Gladio took his book from his duffel bag and sat on the couch, his back against the armrest and one leg out along the cushions. Ignis settled between his legs, resting his back against Gladio’s chest and throwing the blanket over them. Gladio reached his arms around Ignis to place the book in front of them. He opened it, resting his head against the side of Ignis’s. 

“Ready to begin, gorgeous?” 

“Ummm… Gladio.” 

“Hmmm?” Gladio raised his eyebrows. “Something wrong?” 

“Well…” Ignis rapped his fingers at the edge of the blanket. “Since we’ve started dating, you’ve been calling me ‘babe’ and ‘gorgeous’.” 

“Do you not like those pet names?” 

“No! I do!” Ignis blurted out. “It’s just… I have no term of endearment for you.” 

Gladio gave Ignis a quick squeeze. “It’s okay, babe. I don’t need one. Just Gladio, or even Gladiolus, is fine.” 

“Still, you’re ever so attentive and affectionate towards me… I wish to provide… at least some sort of sentiment in return. 

Gladio frowned at that. He reached around to Ignis’s shoulder and turned him around so they could face each other. “You do just as much for me as I do for you.” Ignis started to open his mouth, but Gladio pressed a finger on his lips. “No, let me finish. You care so much for those most important to you and know the best way to make them happy. You’re intelligent, sharp, and skilled in more ways than I count. Every moment we spend together, every time that I see you, every hug and every kiss, it fills me with more happiness than I could ever imagine. Honestly, Iggy,” Gladio gave a sheepish grin, “I think you’re too good for a musclehead like me.” 

“Gladio, don’t say that!” An elegant hand touched Gladio’s cheek. “You’re far superior than that! Strong in body and in heart. Sensible and thoughtful. Your steadfast loyalty and devotion to those that matter most. It’s why I-” Ignis gasped and froze, cheeks turning red. 

Gladio let the words sink in, then moved his hand behind Ignis’s neck, moving him closer. “I love you, too.” 

The distance between their lips closed, and the fireworks started anew. 

They broke upon connected foreheads and giddy laughter, taking a few moments to revel in the elation. Until Ignis gasped again and pushed back. 

“That’s it! Love!” 

Gladio raised an eyebrow. “Hmm?” 

Ignis beamed brighter than the sun. “My term of endearment for you. I shall call you ‘love.’” 

Gladio breathed in sharply, cheeks scorching. 

Then, Ignis gave a lop-sided grin. “Oh my. Have I rendered you speechless, love?” 

Gladio shook his head to shake off the feeling and tickled Ignis’s side. “Hush, you gorgeous devil! You want me to read this story or not!” 

“All right, all right!” Ignis said between laughs. 

The two calmed down, and Ignis leaned back against Gladio’s chest. “Please, read to me, love.” 

Gladio reopened the book and kissed Ignis’s temple, warm in body and heart. “Of course, babe.” 


End file.
